Inter-galactic Trading
MAKE SURE you are not looking for the Premium Trading. Ever find yourself stuck in a situation where, let's say, polymers are required in large number? Ever find yourself having too less polymers to complete your plans? Then here is the solution: the mighty trading feature that enables you to transfer resources around the galaxy with the help of the Commercial Dock. Basic Introduction of Trading in EMP Game Basically, trading in the galaxy is something that the player can specialize in. Resource transfer between allied or owned planets also count as trading, for the sake of simplicity. Unlike other games, trading in EMP Game is quite special: no resources are considered the "currency" resources. Some games have a kind of "monetary system", some games have resource conversion centers, but in this game, you can choose how much to sell and buy - it is up to you. Trading Basics When you decide to trade, you will need an operational Commercial Dock set up. Checking Trade Offers You can always check trade offers by clicking on your Commercial Dock (structure) then click on Commercial Dock (button). Afterwards, you will see a dialog box with the following tabs: # Send. You send resources to other planets directly. # Buy. Look for your favourite price and buy resources. # Sell. Request resources using your resources. That is fair trade. # Premium Trader - That is out of this scope. Direct Resource Transfer You can always transfer resources to other planets. NOTE: You must have a TOTAL population of at least 400 to actually send resources to other players. Before that, you can only send resources to your planets. Switch to the Send tab of the dialog box. On the left hand side of the box, you can see several boxes to be filled in. For Metals, Polymers and Radium, input the amount of resources you want to send. For large numbers, you can use the +2000 button next to each of the boxes to quickly add 2000 to the amount to be sent. Under the three resources box, you will see a box for you to enter the coordinates of the target planet. For more information on understanding the coordinates, check Galactic Coordinates (WIP). On the right hand side of the dialog box, you will see the following info texts: Afterwards, you hit "send" button, and wait until your commercial ships arrive at their targets. Trading Rules Although the game implements a free-market system, several rules are in place to ensure fair gameplay experience. "Price" Regulation Sometimes, players want to make some big deals on the market. They may observe the market, and submit trade offers according to it. Suppose there is a ridiculously high demand for polymers. You want to make some profits from it. Luckily you have a few planets specialized for polymer production. So, you submit a few offers: 1 Polymer for 1000 Radium. Is it doing good? NO! It is not fair for others to obtain necessary resources, for whatever purpose. TO regulate and prevent such kind of incidents, the Game sets up a "Price" Regulation rule: Conversion rate between any 2 tradable resource should lie between 2:5 to 5:2. That is, the larger quantity should not exceed the smaller quantity by a factor of 2.5. Weekly Resource Transfer Limit Basically, it is a game mechanism to prevent several "minions accounts" being abused to continuously supply their "master account" with local resources, just like what colonization had been in real life. WIP.